An Illusion of A Nightmare
by Nerojou
Summary: What would happen if the Nanaya Shiki personality in Tohno Shiki really took over his role?


Slash.

With a loud piercing sound, he delivered a finishing blow to my chest. I fell harshly to the ground.

"And that's it." said the boy that stood front of me, the one who attacked me. His face was exactly look like me, but I would never show an evil smile like that. He walked towards me and gripped the knife which still stuck in my chest. The knife which has the name 'Nanaya' written on it.

"You know that I'm your true self, right? Therefore you can never kill me." said him again, still with an evil smile in his face. Then he pulled out the knife from my chest, and blood splattered onto my clothes.

"Rest easy and disappear, Shiki. I will take your place."

He walked away and quickly melts with the pitch black surrounding us. Or is it me that getting dizzy and lost my consciousness?

This is a horrible nightmare. I hope all of this was just another nightmare…

* * *

It's morning. I feel the sunlight came through my window. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a lot of scribbled lines across the room.

"Oh—right, it's his eyes."

I put on the glasses beside my bed. Then, I heard a knocking and a girl's voice from the back of the door.

"Shiki-sama, have you awakened?"

"Yeah, I'm awake, Hisui."

"Excuse me." the maid—Hisui, bowed politely to me. She brought a neatly-folded shirt and pants, which appeared to be my school uniform. "Here's your uniform, Shiki-sama, and Akiha-sama have waited for you in the living room."

"Alright. Thanks, Hisui." I smiled to her. She got a little blush in her cheek, but quickly changed it back to her expressionless face.

"If you need anything, just call me. Well then, excuse me." she bowed again, walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"…Did you see it, Shiki?" I smiled devilishly. "I'm not as bad as you think. I can act like a normal person too, you know."

* * *

I can see it.

I can see and feel what he's doing, but that's it. I can't move my body. Even my mind is drifted that I can't think properly.

* * *

I walk downstairs to the living room, and saw Akiha having her after-meal tea, while Kohaku stood beside her. She must have finished her breakfast.

"Good morning, Akiha. And Kohaku-san, too." I greet them.

"Good morning, Nii-san. You're early today, how unusual. Did something happen?" said Akiha.

"No, not really. But I feel like a new myself. Maybe it's because today is a new semester?" I replied.

Akiha giggled a little. "Well, somehow I feel you look different today. But I think it's in a good way."

"Shiki-san, what kind of breakfast do you want this morning?" ask Kohaku with her usual warm smile.

"The Japanese one, please." I walked to the dining room. "Well then, Akiha, see you later."

About half an hour later, I put my shoes on and walk outside the mansion, ready to go to school. Hisui escorted me to the front gate.

"Shiki-sama, what time will you come home?" ask Hisui.

"Well, let's see… maybe a little late, since I've got something important to do." I said.

"Understood. But please be back before the dinner time." said Hisui again. "Have a safe trip, Shiki-sama." she opened the gate and bowed to me, as I walked away from the mansion.

I'm sorry, Hisui. But I think it's impossible for the vampires to come out before dinner time.

It seems like I arrived early at school, since the courtyard still empty. I only saw a few athletics' club member walking around.

"Tohno-kun! Good morning!"

Suddenly, a blue-haired glasses girl approached me. The mysterious upperclassman, Ciel-senpai. But it's not really a mystery anymore since I've known her secret.

"Eh? Why are you spacing out?" said Ciel. "You could at least said 'good morning, too' or something…"

Ah—right, I forget that Tohno is my name now. "Sorry. Good morning, too, senpai."

Ciel smiled. "Umm, since it's still early, do you want to stop by the tea ceremony room…?"

"I'm sorry senpai, I can't. Later." then I quickly walked into the school building, while Ciel just stood in her place, surprised by my answer.

Well, I don't want to do useless things now while I got something more important to do. Besides, she used to be something inhuman (even now she's still can be said 'inhuman'), and I just can't stand it. At least for now.

After I put my bag in the class, I walked along the school's hallway, passing one classroom to another. Most of the students have arrived in their classroom. First floor finished, now onto the second.

Fifteen minutes later, still no presence of any inhuman being in this school. Maybe it's obvious, since the vampire can't walk out in daylight. But there's nothing wrong to be cautious, right?

I checked the time. Five minutes before homeroom. I decided to go back to my classroom.

Lunchtime bell's ringing. A boy who looks like a rebel and a girl with twintails approached my desk. They must be Shiki's friends—Arihiko and Yumizuka.

"Hey, Tohno, do you want to go to the cafeteria with us?" said Arihiko.

"Ciel-senpai will come, too." add Yumizuka.

I stood up from my chair. "I'm sorry, guys. But I want to have my lunch alone today."

With that, I left the classroom, leaving those two stood there, dumbfounded.

As I drank my coffee, I looked to the scenery below. The view of Misaki city can be seen up here in the rooftop, even though not all of them. At least I can see the location of few back alleys in the city street from here.

"Well, I'm looking forward to this evening." I grinned. Ten minutes before lunchtime's over. I left the rooftop and went back to my classroom.

Finally school ended. Yumizuka asked me whether I want to walk home with her, which I obviously rejected. I quickly ran outside the school building to the street.

I know it's still too early to go 'hunting' on the street, but it can't be helped. I can't suppress this excitement. Maybe it's the killer instinct of Nanaya blood after all.

The street's full of people, most of them were salaryman who just got off from work. I walked aimlessly in the sidewalk by the shopping district, sometimes passing by some back alleys and checked it. When I realized, it's already 9 PM.

Yawn. I got bored. What's this? The people were too paranoid of this so-called vampire serial murder. They're just a bunch of pussies that were too afraid to show themselves before late night.

I went to the one last back alley. Then, I saw a weird person. He looks like he's hugging a woman, but the woman strangely shaking uncontrollably. As I look closer, he's not hugging—he's sucking her blood. And it seems the woman was not his first victim, looking that there's another two corpses below him.

Suddenly, a strange impulse spread thorough my body. It only told one thing—kill.

I reach my pocket and pick up my knife. The vampire realized my presence, and turn back to face me, blood still dripping from his mouth. Disgusting.

The vampire attacked me with his claw, but his movement was far too slow, at least compared to me. I easily dodged it, and send him a jump kick to his neck. The vampire was thrown and collided against the wall. It seems that it wasn't enough, because he quickly stood up and charged towards me again.

"Okay, play time's over." I took off my glasses. Then, I see those scribbled lines again, the 'lines of death'.

"See if you can stand again after this." I thrust my knife to one of those lines in his chest, and traced it to his head. The vampire's movement stop in the midair, and his upper body were torn into two, before his body finally dissipating into ashes.

I catch my breath for a while. I didn't know that using these mystic eyes could take quite energy. No wonder that Shiki, with his weak mind, only used it when in pinch.

I look at the woman who was his victim. She's still alive, breathing exaggeratedly. But even if she's made it, she'll just become another vampire, so…

"It's better if I end your pain now." I trace her lines slowly across her neck.

Splat. It was cut neatly; even the blood didn't sprayed everywhere. Then I left those horrible scene, move onto the next place.

After that, as to meet my expectations, the vampires started to show up at various places. They're all the same, only a mindless monster moved by the thirst for blood. I easily assassinated them one by one. Not to mention I enjoyed it, as killing inhuman creatures was my purpose. And with these mystic eyes, the pleasure was doubled.

I slashed the last vampire at the park. These one was the victim actually, but he'll turn into a vampire anyway. I laughed satisfyingly, as I saw the pool of blood around it.

"Hahahahaha, this is amazing, Shiki! With your eyes and my ability, we're invincible! You should have let me out long ago!" I continue laughing.

"Eh? Shiki? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly a female voice caught my attention. I turned my back to see who is it, and saw a blonde short-haired woman with red eyes staring at me; she looks dumbfounded for a second.

"Oh, it's Arcueid. Good evening." I greet her casually.

Arcueid look at the corpses around me, and her expression turned shocked. "Shiki… is this all your doing?"

"Yes. Isn't this what you're usually doing, Arcueid, hunting down the vampires?" I replied calmly, but still can't hide the grin in my face.

"You… you're not Shiki." Arcueid's eyes narrowed, glared at me. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I AM Shiki, as real as it can be." I chuckled. "Come to think of it… you're an inhuman creature too, Arcueid…"

I dashed toward her at an incredible speed, slashing one of her arm. Arcueid was surprised for a moment, but quickly retreated, gripping her remaining upper arm.

"Hmm, that was good moves." I said to her, "But it's just a warm up!"

I dashed again to her, but it seems like my action was too bold that she could read it. She managed to dodge my attack, and with her other arm, her claws were aiming for my chest…

Slash.

Blood splattered to her white shirt. Her claws were stabbing my chest, but it was too shallow because I hold her arm, preventing the claws to go further. I, on the other hand, successfully thrust my knife into one of her lines near her heart. Arcueid's expression turned horribly shocked.

I smiled devilishly again at her. "Let's take a guess. If Shiki can cut you into 17 pieces, then how many pieces could I do?" With that, I move my knife, tracing her lines as many as possible.

* * *

No, Nanaya, STOP IT!

* * *

The next thing I know, Arcueid has turned into several pieces of meat, along with a pool of blood. I started to laugh again.

"Well, Arcueid, if you manage to revive yourself after this, let us battle again."

I left the park, walking towards the Tohno mansion. I panted and my energy has been drained, but feels an incredible pleasure and excitement at the same time. Enough for today; I don't want to ruin this body anyway…

"But it seems my fight today hasn't over yet." I said to the short-haired girl dressed in black robe, standing above one of the sidewalk lamp.

"As I thought, there's something wrong with you, Tohno-kun." said her. "No, I believe you're not him. Who are you?"

I grinned. "Heh. What are you saying, senpai? I'm Shiki. The real one, Nanaya Shiki."

"W…what? Impossible, how could that…" Ciel was surprised to hear that. What an expected reaction.

"Haha, anything is possible." I replied. "Now what, Ciel? Are you going to fight me?" I saw her readying her Black Keys, while I gripped my knife.

"In that case, I just have to kill you first!" and I threw my knife straight to her chest.

Ciel fell to the impact, but I'm not striking at her line. She pulled out the knife and threw it to her side. "You know that kind of attack won't kill me, don't you?" she stood up. Her wound which my knife stabbed her is healing itself.

"We'll see." with my remaining power, I dashed to pick up my knife.

I managed to avoid a Black Key that Ciel threw towards my leg, but the second one left a flesh wound in my left arm. I tried to throw the Black Key back to her, but she parried it away. I use that split second moment of distraction to leap forward and landed behind her, then thrust her to the wall. I pressed her back against the wall with my foot so she can't move.

"I can see your lines, Ciel. That means I can kill you."

I quickly thrust my knife to a 'dot' in her body where all the lines came from, and traced it to her shoulder. Her body split into two and fell to the ground, along with her splattered blood.

I leaned myself to the wall, panting, while staring at Ciel's body pieces.

"Who said that you can't die, Ciel? Look at you now! Ahahahahah!" I laughed again, and it starting to sounded like a maniac. I dragged my feet; force them to walk me back to the mansion.

* * *

…Please, just stop it…

But I can't even feel my body anymore. Am I really going to die at this rate?

* * *

I finally arrived at the mansion. Luckily I brought a spare key, so I can sneak in without anyone noticing… or maybe not.

"Nii-san! Where have you been? Do you know what time is it?"

Akiha stood before me in the lobby. Her face look seriously angry yet worried. But when she saw my torn uniform and the wounds, she turned into shock instead.

"What… Nii-san, what happened to you? How did you get those injuries?" Akiha ran towards me and looked at my injured arm.

"It's just a little fight. Don't mind it, I'll treat the wound myself." I turned Akiha away and walked to the stairs.

"But, Nii-san! It looks pretty bad! Let me take care of it while you can tell me what really happened…"

"I said don't mind me!" she finally get on my nerves, and I pushed her to the wall. "It's my damn private life, so you shouldn't bother about it."

Akiha's face turned serious instead of scared. "…Who… are you? Where's Nii-san?" asked her, her eyes glared at me.

"Tsk. Even you too, Akiha?" I stepped back and let her go, showing my evil smile again.

"Nii-san never let out such a strong murderous intent like you." this time, Akiha's the one who walk towards me, her hair slowly turned into red vermillion. "I ask again, who are you?"

"Kuh… hahahahaha! Right, I'm not your weak Onii-chan, but I'm the real him, Nanaya Shiki!" I laughed while Akiha's gasped, her expression's really shocked.

"You… give back my Nii-san!" Akiha's red hair charged towards me. But I sliced them easily, and quickly grabbed her neck. We both fell to the floor, and I'm still grabbing Akiha's neck.

"I hope I can, but how do we get him back if he's already dead?" I said to her. Akiha's face look twisted in pain.

"And… it can't be helped since you discovered about it too… I'm sorry, Akiha." I gripped my knife, looking for a line in her body to be traced. "I'm glad that you're not a human."

* * *

…Stop it.

He must be stopped. He's going too far. He's even going to kill Akiha, his own sister…! I…must stop him…

With all my power, I tried to stand up in this pitch black. Gripping the wound in my chest, I shouted to him. "Stop it, Nanaya!"

* * *

Suddenly Nanaya's movement stopped midair, and then he grabbed his head as if he's having a headache.

"What… impossible, Shiki, how did you…"

Akiha use this chance to escape from him and leap back, but Nanaya quickly realized it. He threw his knife to Akiha's hand palm, and the knife thrust it to the wall behind her. Akiha screamed painfully as her hand stuck on the wall by his knife.

"Go away, Shiki! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he continues screaming to himself while he grabbed his head.

* * *

Finally I found Nanaya stood there, the only thing that I can see in this pitch black. As I expected, he was surprised to see me.

"Stop it, Nanaya, you're going too far!" I said to him.

"Shiki, Shiki. Why don't you just disappear already? That wound is beyond help. And you should know that I'm the real owner of this body, right? Tohno Shiki was just a fake identity." said Nanaya with insulting tone.

"Wrong."

I walked closer towards Nanaya. "You're wrong. The fake one is you. Because, Nanaya Shiki dies the moment Nanaya family were exterminated!"

I took out my knife from my pocket, and with all my remaining strength, charged towards Nanaya as fast as I can.

Stab.

I looked below. My knife was thrust exactly at his heart. His expression looks surprised, as if he can't believe what just happened. I pull out my knife, and Nanaya fell to the ground.

"Gah… nice trick, Shiki…" he said faintly, with his usual evil grin, "but… it's too late…"

"…Too late? What do you…" but before he can answer, a sudden headache strikes me, and the next, I was standing in mansion's lobby.

"I'm… I'm back…" I can't help but feel surprised and relieved. Then I realized something more important. "That's right—Akiha!"

I quickly approached Akiha who was lying on the floor, but what I saw next was so terrifying that I was frozen for a while.

My knife—stuck at Akiha's chest—

Akiha's breathing exaggeratedly, while her face shows that she felt incredibly painful. I hold her body while calling her name. The knife was thrust to her heart. The blood quickly spread, wetting her clothes.

"Akiha! Hang in there!"

"Nii…Nii-san…?" said Akiha faintly, "You're… back… I'm glad…" she managed to put a smile on her face.

"Stop, don't talk anymore. Please hang in there, I'll wake Kohaku-san up and call for ambulance, okay? Everything's gonna be alright…" I said that, but my body won't stop shaking and I can't hide my scared expression.

Akiha put her hand in my face. "As long as Nii-san alive… I don't mind…"

And then, as her hand fell to the ground, her eyes were closed and her pulse is gone.

"Aki…ha…?" I call her name again. There's no response. Akiha's body lied helplessly in my arms like a doll.

I let out a scream.

What's the point of coming back if all of them were gone?

And the worst thing is, I can't blame anyone for this incident.

Why—why is this happening—?

This is a horrible nightmare. I hope all of this was just another nightmare—

When I realized it, a black cat was sitting in front of the door, staring directly at me…

~END~


End file.
